


A Very Musical Day

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky is the best boyfriend, Clint Sings, Clint and Mulan quotes, Clint and Wanda have a sing off?, Clint loves doombots, Crack Fic, Deaf Clint, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Natasha doesn't sing, Slow Dancing, Soft Boys, Wanda did an oops, clint and his shredded shirts, pretty much fluff, stuck in a musical AU, the whole tower is spelled, training session gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky was prepared to have a nice, relaxing day out around town with Clint. That was before the first words out of Clint’s mouth carried a musical tune, before he learned that everyone in the tower seemed to have been accidentally spelled to sing and dance. Everyone except for him. Bucky knew he was in for a very long day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	A Very Musical Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ART] A Very Musical Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758309) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). 



> I want to send a huge thank you for my beta reader [tak_cajaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tak_cajaz/works) for reading this through for me, and answering questions. I would also like to send a huge thank you to [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/works) for the amazing art. Both of you were super sweet, and I loved getting to talk to each of you throughout this process. Also, thank you to the mods of the Winterhawk Big Bang for hosting this event. You all did a fantastic job. Without further ado....

Bucky absolutely loved waking up this way- it didn’t matter that more days than not he woke up this way, he was never truly going to get over it. He woke up to the sun filtering into the room, his heart holding a steady pace and completely relaxed. He knew if he reached under the covers he would find a mess of chaotic blond hair, a face firmly pressed up against his ribcage and legs tangled up with his own. There would be zero percent of Clint’s body that would be uncovered while sleeping most nights. And while Bucky would have preferred his boyfriend to maybe try to sleep like a normal adult with his head situated on top of pillows instead of using a wad of blanket to hold himself up, seeing him all tucked away peacefully made his heart light.

Dating Clint was both the easiest and most maddening thing Bucky had ever agreed to. It started with that smirk that just screamed to Bucky _oh, you are so screwed_ , along with those sharp eyes that tended to hold more amusement in them than anything else as of late. He knew going into the relationship that Clint could be reckless, which Bucky thought he was used to because of Steve, but he was clearly wrong. But watching Clint in the moment during missions was possibly the most terrifyingly attractive thing Bucky had ever witnessed. 

Despite the occasional heart-stopping behaviors, Clint had this sweet side that everyone got to share in, but Bucky got to be the lucky one who saw it the most. He was constantly checking in on the others, having a good enough feel of the entire team to know who might need him the most. Which meant that Bucky, along with Natasha, watched over Clint to reign him in when he didn’t seem to want to admit he needed some help of his own.

Bucky pulled the covers back. “FRIDAY, can you start the coffee please?” he requested as he tried to ease Clint awake. “Come on, hun,” he said soothingly despite knowing Clint wouldn’t be able to hear it. Bucky touched Clint’s face, his hair, trying to gently wake the archer up before he resorted to pressing a metal finger to the blonde's lower back. A little jolt and shiver coursed through Clint before he moaned and groaned, releasing his grip on Bucky so he could turn away.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before Clint got up, Bucky slipped out of bed and grabbed the clothes that were scattered on the ground, pulling them on as he walked out to the living room. The smell of fresh coffee was tantalizing, but Bucky resisted the urge and made himself tea instead. He could hear Clint stirring in the bedroom and a thunk on the floor; Bucky chuckled because of course that meant Clint had fallen out of the bed. 

Bucky curled up on the chair he had situated by the window, pulling a blanket over his shoulders as he cradled the mug of tea, a mug of coffee on the table next to him, and he watched the clouds as they passed by. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day. It was supposed to get a little warm, but not too warm where the humidity was going to be stifling for their date today. The rain was, thankfully, supposed to hold off until after the day out activities Clint and Bucky had planned. If Bucky was extremely lucky, maybe it would be raining heavy enough later tonight so he could be lulled away by the sound.

With the sound of shuffling, something dragging, Bucky put his tea down in favor of grabbing the coffee mug and waited. Clint hated this level of predictability, so Bucky wasn’t going to mention it, but he knew what was coming. Clint collapsed gracefully onto Bucky’s lap, wrapping the blanket loosely around the two of them so he could snuggle for just a little while longer while his brain started to sort itself out. Bucky pressed the warm mug against Clint’s hand and he took it graciously, breathing it in before taking a sip. Bucky knew they would sit like this for another ten minutes or so before moving on with their day.

Almost clockwork, Clint finished his mug of coffee, that sleepy look still in his eye as he pressed a kiss to Bucky’s jaw, lingering for a moment. “ _I should tell you how much I love you, but that would take all day_ ,” he sang in a rough, tired drawl.

“Someone woke up on the right side of the floor,” Bucky mused. “I love you too, doll,” he said, turning his face to capture Clint’s lips. “We need to start getting ready.”

“ _f I could I would stay here forever, safe in your arms and-_ ” Clint sang before Bucky felt every muscle in Clint’s back and shoulders tense. “ _Okay, what the what?_ ”

Bucky’s brows furrowed, and that sinking feeling in his stomach started up. “Why… are you singing?” Clint shook his head minutely, his eyes wide. “...this isn’t funny, Clint.”

**_I’m not doing it on purpose_ ** Clint signed, though he was biting down on his lip to keep himself from talking. He got up and did a little spin before he stomped his feet to the kitchen. Bucky frowned when he got up, following Clint. Clint poured himself another mug of coffee, looking deep in his thoughts before he looked up at Bucky.

“Should I be concerned?” Bucky asked carefully.

Clint set his mug down and pulled Bucky over before he linked their one hands together and swayed like he was going to start dancing. And then he _did_ start pulling Bucky through a slow dance, putting his head onto Bucky’s shoulder. It wasn’t fluid like how Clint normally danced, this was far stiffer, more forced.

“ _I really think that this is wrong, but if it’s wrong I don’t want to be right. Lord help me, because I sound like an idiot, but-_ ” Clint looked up, his nose a little scrunched. “ _This feels forced, like I am living in some verse. But nothing really hurts so- maybe it’s not so bad_?” Clint pushed Bucky, forcing him to spin before pulling him back close. “ _If I say something wrong, to the point of sounding dumb, please still love me._ Oh my God _-_ ” Clint groaned and threw his head back, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Gentlemen, Steve is calling a team meeting, and he said it is very urgent,” FRIDAY informed them.

“Uhm, FRIDAY- is anyone else singing?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes- the whole unit in the tower appears to be breaking out in song and dance. Hence the urgency of this last minute meeting _,_ ” FRIDAY reported. “ _Y_ ou seem to be the only one not currently affected, sir.”

Clint stared at Bucky before he got a dopey look on his face. “ _I could sing you a million love songs, coming straight from my heart. I could sing you a-”_

Bucky slapped a hand over Clint’s mouth. “Okay, smartass, enough out of you. Come on, let’s go.” Bucky nearly shoved Clint to the elevator, and even his laugh was more musical than normal. Clint was whistling a tune, and Bucky contemplated throwing him off the elevator and making him crawl through the vents to the meeting; however the amused look was out of Clint’s eyes now, even as he hummed and whistled, and Bucky wasn’t sure how much of his actions currently were voluntary.

Bucky stopped in the doorway of the meeting room everyone was occupying. There were drumming fingers, shuffling of papers, and sliding of feet. It was all rhythmic and Bucky was pretty sure he was in for one hell of a day.

Out of everyone in the room. Bruce was the only one who looked calm, but Bucky figured that was out of careful practice. Tony was grinning, sliding the papers and glancing at Steve, trying to get a rise out of him. Steve looked completely exasperated by the whole thing while Natasha looked like she was about to murder someone.

When his eyes landed on Wanda and she looked guilty. She got to her feet, her hands gripping the table. “So, uh- I think I did something bad,” she said and Bucky was happy that at least _someone_ else wasn’t singing.

“What happened?” Steve asked calmly before his face actually brightened. “Hey! I didn’t sing that! Maybe whatever happened is- maybe it’s slowing?”

“Considering there is still noise going on? Doubt it,” Bucky said. “Wanda… want to explain what is going on here _without_ breaking out into song and dance?”

Wanda looked down. “So- yesterday Clint and I got into an argument. And I think that’s when this all started.”

“Oh no! You can’t blame me for this!” Clint protested.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. “ _How is it not your fault? You are the one who ruined my day.”_

“Good lord,” Bucky groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Wanda got up into Clint’s space. “ _I was watching my favorite movie, my favorite musical. And then you had to waltz in there like you even care. It was Enchanted.”_ She shoved him then wrinkled her nose when Clint stumbled back dramatically.

“ _Worst. Musical. Ever.”_ Clint crossed his arms and smirked. “ _What’s even good about it?”_

“ _It has animals! It has suspense. It has pretty, flowy dresses! And a man that needs to learn to take a chance,”_ Wanda sang, swaying as she walked around the room. “ _Most importantly, it ends in love!”_

“ _Oh God, gross._ ” Clint faked a gag.

“ _It has hopes, and it has dreams. What more could you really need?_ ”

Clint jumped on top of the table. “ _How about a little bit of rock and roll? How about a little more action? How about a good old fight-_ ”

“ _It has wrong versus right!_ ” Wanda protested, climbing up onto a chair with Steve’s help, and then onto the table.

_“Oh, excuse me. Cliche,”_ Clint sang in a drawl. “ _It needed more ass-kickin’. It needed more fire-spittin’. It needs more of everything that makes a movie great!”_

“ _You’re just mad that you came in too late,_ ” Wanda said, crossing her arms.

“Okay, enough,” Bucky groaned. “Get down off the table. We aren’t in a goddamn musical.”

_“Says who? You? Ha!_ ” Tony laughed.

“Wanda. The spell?” Bucky reminded her.

Wanda sighed and sat down, her legs swinging off the end. “ _And then you walked in, tried to calm him down, and that’s when it went all wrong. I let a little magic leak, it was a mistake. I will figure it out, I promise._ ”

Bucky had to think back and try to figure out when it had all gone downhill. He could remember walking in on Wanda and Clint arguing about which Disney musical or movie was the best, which happened more often than what Bucky cared to admit. Bucky knew Clint was a Brave fan - which he arguably thought was the worst of the Disney movies. And for some reason, Wanda had a fascination with Enchanted currently. 

Clint had asked Bucky to settle their war, to which Bucky said he was not qualified for. He leaned down to kiss the top of Wanda’s head when he felt a poke. He had noticed the red haze behind her eyes and gently reminded her that Clint had been pulling her leg. He then forced Clint to go to their flat together where they, unfortunately, watched Brave.

“Okay, so, damage control,” Bucky said. “Unless there is an Avengers event we all stay locked in, keep this under wraps. We don’t need more press against Wanda, seeing as they think she can’t control her powers.” Wanda looked uncomfortable and laid her head against the table. “If there _is_ an Avengers event, we send out the ones who can keep their traps closed long enough for the show tunes not to end up on national TV. Are we all in agreement?”

Natasha nodded and got up. “You both are wrong, by the way. Mulan is the best Disney movie.”

“Hey! Why aren’t you singing?” Clint asked.

“I don’t sing,” Natasha answered before she left.

Clint started to look mischievous. “She totally sings. I am going to-”

“Not bother Natasha,” Bucky finished for him. He walked over and sat next to Wanda and rubbed her back in an attempt to show support. “You got this, Wanda. You are smart, and you are in control. Shit happens. You can figure this out.” Wanda nodded.

“While Wanda does that, we should all take the opportunity to practice,” Steve pointed out. “Get the team together, practice new maneuvers,” he explained and as he talked, his voice was starting to get that hitch in it, more musical.

“I’m not sure this is going to end well today,” Bucky said carefully.

“Live a little, Buck,” Steve said before he started to walk. “Avengers, Assemble!”

“Regretting waking up today?” Tony asked as he walked past Bucky. “I sure as hell am.”

“I don’t say this often but… same,” Bucky sighed.

The training session was an absolute nightmare. Natasha had refused to join and Bucky wished he had been smart enough to have done the same. It was all rhythmic all over again and at least this time Clint looked amused by it all; it helped that Tony looked mildly annoyed, right along with Sam. Anytime they tried to do anything, it would end up looking like a dance routine, which shouldn’t have made Bucky laugh as hard as it did. Tony seemed safe from the dance routine while in his suit. Sam looked like a dancing angel in the sky, which of course Bucky let him know. Steve looked like a hot mess - the guy could fight all day, but when it came to dancing he had two left feet, and it was showing. Even Clint who was normally graceful was stumbling a bit, almost falling once from a rafter, catching the beam and pulling himself up. For a brief moment, Bucky considered telling him that he needed to stay at ground level.

Worst of all, Clint had demanded to wear his communication hearing aids and had politely asked Bucky to wear his. Bucky figured he wanted to do more stealth training. He soon learned that Clint’s reason was so that he could whisper Mulan quotes the whole time. The first whisper of _let's get down to business_ told Bucky he had made a critical error in his judgement. The first time Steve stumbled Clint whispered in _Mister, I’ll make a man out of you_. Admittedly, that one almost made Bucky choke on his laugh as he stumbled through his steps.

“Clint, for the love of God, stop with the Mulan quotes,” Tony demanded.

“ _Never gonna happen_ ,” Clint sang as he jumped up higher and took a shot. “ _We must be swift as the coursing river.”_

“Cap!” Tony protested.

“Focus,” Steve said, but Bucky noted the irritation. “And Clint? I am more than man enough.”

Bucky smirked as he picked up an arrow. “Isn’t there a line about this?” he asked.

“ _There is… but I’d prefer you without a shirt on_ ,” Clint said, dropping down to take it. Bucky blinked at the upside-down kiss before Clint pressed a button and his grappling hook pulled him back up.

“We have rules, man,” Sam declared. “Like no flirting while training. And no kissing while training. We have _rules_ for a reason.”

“ _Next time, catch me faster and then I wouldn’t have time to flirt and kiss_ ,” Clint shot back. “Anyway, Bucky is so pretty, I’d gladly go to war for him.” Bucky busted out laughing at that one, and Clint looked overly proud of himself.

“Alright! Enough!” Steve called. It had been about an hour anyway, and there was only so much Steve could take. “This… isn’t working. If we aren’t singing, we are dancing. This is a nightmare.”

Everyone looked exhausted. Tony walked out of his suit before he sat down next to Sam. Clint settled his training bow and arrows off to the side before he walked over and leaned against him. Bucky wrapped an arm around him to help hold him up. Clint was normally still bouncy after only an hour, not this worn out. Bucky was beginning to get more concerned.

“I think this is taking more energy out of us than we want to admit,” Steve said carefully. He got up and pulled a face. “Fighting off the urges to do the song and dance routine is a bitch.”

“Language,” the team said lazily, and for the first time since Bucky had been around the team, Steve didn’t snap on them for the comment. Instead, he just hung his head.

“I am sure Wanda is figuring it out to the best of her abilities,” Bucky said, trying to rally the team. “We’ll take it easy today, yeah? Come on, Steve. You look like you need to eat something. Clint, want some food?” Clint nodded and forced himself up, locking his eyes with Bucky before he walked.

No matter how much Bucky wasn’t enjoying the day, it seemed like he had been let off easy. Tony, Sam, and Steve seemed to become more irritable as the day dragged on, and they forced themselves apart. Bucky checked on Wanda, and she was working with Bruce, both of them still seemingly in decent moods. Between the two of them, it seemed like they figured out early that it was easier giving in to the urges than fighting it so they could work out a plan of attack. And despite asking FRIDAY where Natasha was, he wasn’t able to track her down.

By the time he finished his rounds and got back to his floor, Clint was looking antsy again, tucked up on the couch with his legs bouncing. He glanced over at Bucky. “You know… I thought this was going to be hilarious,” he commented. “I am never watching another musical again.”

“Nah, don’t say that,” Bucky answered before he sat on the ground and leaned in to kiss Clint. “Just let it out. That’s what Wanda and Bruce are doing and they are doing fine. Still can’t find Natasha.”

“I sound like an idiot,” Clint groaned. “I’m not musical, I’m a sniper. As for Natasha, she is on floor 18, tucked away. She’s doing ballet.” Bucky wanted to ask about it but decided to leave it for now. If Natasha wanted to tuck herself away while all this was happening, Bucky really couldn’t blame her.

“So see if it helps the urge by singing songs you know instead of talk-singing,” Bucky suggested. He grabbed Clint’s phone and unlocked it, scanning for something he thought maybe he could tolerate. He nervously looked up. “Will you dance with me?” he asked.

“Buck,” Clint whined.

“No, come on. We both know this song,” Bucky said, tugging on the blanket. “I’ll even sing it with you.”

Clint looked surprised. “You are… going to sing… with me?” he asked hesitantly, not quite believing him.

“You tell anyone, we’re breaking up,” Bucky teased, getting to his feet and pulling Clint along with him. “Anyway, who doesn’t like John Legend?” He pulled Clint into a clearing before he hit the play button. “FRIDAY, please put it on the speakers,” he requested, pulling Clint’s body closer.

The music washed in through the room and Bucky started to sway them into slow dancing, Clint giving in. It was rare that Bucky could pull a blush out of Clint, but softer moments tended to have that effect on Clint. He pressed his forehead against Bucky’s and closed his eyes, trusting Bucky to take the lead. Clint took a deep breath before he relaxed into the moment.

True to his word, Bucky did sing along with Clint. Clint opened his eyes and smiled when he heard the first few notes, surprised like he hadn’t expected Bucky to follow through. Clint dropped Bucky’s hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his free hand holding the back of Bucky’s head to keep them close. It was a good moment to be in after their mid-day stress and Bucky wasn’t ready for it to end.

Soon the song ended and Clint kissed him, long, deep, passionately. Bucky walked him backward, heading towards their bedroom. Clint let go and reached out, gripping the doorway before they could walk through it. He shook his head just enough before he licked his lips. Bucky gave him a weak smile and kissed him again, lacking the passion from before.

“Alright.”

“Just… the singing…” Clint hinted.

“That would be one of the top contenders for the weirdest thing you have said in bed,” Bucky teased. Clint wrinkled his nose. “I can always tape your mouth shut.”

“Kinky, Barnes,” Clint huffed out with a laugh. “This… sucks. I hate this. I want to and I can’t and-”

“What if I promise not to laugh?” Bucky asked. Clint narrowed his eyes. “And if this turns into a thing, we pretend it didn’t?”

Clint started to get a dopey look on his face. “Maybe some lovey romance bullshit will break the curse,” he said, pulling Bucky in. “Erm, I mean, I love you?”

“Just take your clothes off, Barton,” Bucky chortled, shoving him backward before he took his shirt off.

Bucky was pretty sure the “lovey romance bullshit” didn’t do anything to solve their issue, but Clint had slept for the last hour or so, and actually looked at peace for the moment. He was hoping his boyfriend would stay asleep long enough for Wanda to figure out a fix. Bucky would help her if he could, but her magic still made no sense to him. Instead, he did the only thing he knew how to at the moment- he stayed in bed reading from his phone while letting Clint snooze away against him.

Clint stirred and started to mumble something against Bucky’s side, his eyebrows pulled together. Bucky looked down and ran his fingers through Clint’s hair, hoping it would lull him back to sleep. Instead, he opened his eyes and looked at Bucky.

“Hey, sunshine,” Bucky whispered.

“Mhhh- _marry me,_ ” Clint sang before he stretched and yawned. He sat up slowly before he leaned against Bucky, turning his face into Bucky’s arm.

“Sure, whenever you want,” Bucky answered. Wasn’t the first time, nor the last, that Clint would murmur those words while sleepy. The first time it had been startling, the second time had been just as unnerving. Now it was just a quirk of Clint’s that Bucky was used to.

“Excuse me, but there is an Avengers event coming through,” FRIDAY alerted them. 

Clint groaned and flopped around dramatically in bed. Bucky was up first, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. “Today just can’t get any worse _.”_

“What’s the threat?” Bucky asked, tossing Clint his clothing.

“It appears to be Dr. Doom _._ ”

Clint perked up and he started to grin. “ _I’ve got this feeling that today is going to be epic. Nothing's gonna slow me down._ ” Bucky tried not to laugh as Clint was dancing and hopping around to get dressed. “ _Musical me might actually suck but this is what I was born to do. Shoot Doombots!”_

“That didn’t rhyme,” Bucky teased, following Clint out.

“ _Who needs to rhyme when you get to shoot?”_ Clint asked, pulling on his boots and bothering to lace them before he grabbed his quiver and bow. “ _Doombots and MODOK, Red Skull and Krees. Doesn’t matter who comes at me, I’ve got an arrow for them all!”_

The good thing was Clint really could put the dancing energy into his work once he learned how to adapt to the situation. Clint at work was something Bucky never thought he would get over. It was mesmerizing. Sure, it was more embellished than before, and Clint was singing as he worked, whistling sometimes, but he actually looked like he was having fun with it. If there was anything that could cheer Clint up, it was shooting Doombots.

The other positive note was, it seemed like Natasha and Wanda both could handle the dancing while fighting well as well. Natasha had always been graceful, this just accentuated that as she combined her moves with ballet, which made Bucky’s heart squeeze a little painfully tight as he thought about the Red Room. Wanda was moving more as she worked, and he could have sworn he heard her humming.

“Handling it well, Clint?” Bucky asked as he worked the ground for a change; he had forced Steve to stay inside because that was not a fight Bucky wanted to see.

“ _A doombot for you, three doombots for me. This is what I do so wonderfully,_ ” Clint sang happily over the comms. “ _Look at their dumb designs, the flaw on their back, on the lower right quadrant. Ha! Blew one up.”_

“Feel like singing yet?” Bucky asked Natasha when he caught up with her.

“I. Don’t. Sing.” Natasha said, emphasizing every word while she took down her targets. He looked at Bucky and tossed her head to the side. “I would rather die.”

Bucky was about to say something snarky in reply, tease her just a little, when there was a mist that caught his attention. He groaned and backed up and took a hit before hitting it back. “Are you kidding me? Vampires? Clint-”

“ _I even got an arrow for that. Hawkeye the arrow guy!”_

“Just find the nest and take it out, Hawkguy,” Natasha said, laughing. “No getting hurt.”

“ _Have you even met me?_ _It’s not a mission, not a call, if I don’t end up with bruises at all. Ha! Suck it! Sang that! Ah!”_

Bucky sighed and refocused when an arrow landed nearby and there was a large flash before it dulled enough for Natasha and Bucky to see what they were doing. Bucky thought Clint had been kidding- he didn’t know when Clint had managed to make arrows to fight against the vampires. He was going to have to bring that up later because _seriously, when the hell did he draft one of those up under my nose?_ With the vampires out of the way, Bucky and Natasha took on the rest of the Doombots while Wanda was working on cleanup.

When the light went out, they did everything they could to keep the vampire attack at bay. Wanda seemed to pick up the pace there, singing a song about how she preferred her vampires to glitter in the sun and _not_ attacking at random. Bucky was going to make jokes about Clint owning the Twilight series.

“ _Found what Doom and Gloom were after,”_ Tony sang over the comms. “ _Got it all under control. Hawkeye, how’s it going on your end?_ ”

All at once, the vampires disappeared into a swirl of dust or mist. “ _Uh_ -”

That was not the response Bucky was hoping for. “Please tell me you aren’t dying somewhere.”

“No, I’m alright. Just in a bit of a- nope! I’m good!”

Bucky knew “I’m good” was usually code for “I’m not laying in a puddle of my own blood but something hurts” so he was going to let it slide for the moment. He checked on Natasha and Wanda before Tony came by to meet them. Clint was there shortly, smiling broadly.

“... really, Clint?” Tony asked.

“What?” Clint asked innocently enough, his shirt torn nearly to shreds. “Latest fashion trend. And vampires just can’t keep their hands off of me.” Clint leaned in and kissed Bucky before he looked at Tony. “I know someone who would love to tear the shirt off of you. And their name is-”

“Bye.” Tony took off to the top of the tower and Clint was snickering.

“You alright?” Bucky asked, grabbing onto the back of Clint’s neck to keep him close.

“Hm? Yeah. I’m good,” Clint answered. “Hey, you hungry? I could go for some food.”

“Shirt first,” Bucky said.

“Too sexy for the public?” Clint asked, a spring in his step as he headed back inside.

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked between Clint and Bucky. Bucky was surprised that Natasha didn’t react when Clint started stripping off his shirt once inside while singing _I’m too sexy_. She shot Bucky a look, a mixture of fondness yet exasperation. It was a feeling Bucky was all too familiar with and too familiar seeing it on Natasha’s face when it came to her best friend. Bucky could only shrug. In the end, Bucky would rather Clint be happy about his circumstance than miserable like he had been off and on throughout the day.

“You sure going out is a good idea?” Bucky asked. “You have been singing all day. And then the training, all the dancing, and the fight. You have got to be tired.”

“I’m good.” Clint shook out his hands after he stripped down in the locker room and put his equipment away, walking around in garish purple and green Hulk boxers. “Anyway, I want lasagna. And that one place has the best. The one on Tenth.”

He sprayed down his gloves before he washed his hands and started to pull fresh clothes on. Bucky was shocked that Clint actually had a pair of jeans in his locker. Normally it was sweats and baggy hoodies. His comfort clothes. Clint cleared his throat and Bucky had to pull his thoughts together, leaving his tact pants on but opting for a hoodie. Clint only snorted at the decision before he closed his locker.

“Shut up. They are roomie and comfy,” Bucky muttered.

“Sure they are, god of thighs,” Clint answered, making a grabby motion with his right hand. 

Bucky obliged and grabbed Clint’s hand as they walked together. “I thought for sure you were going to say pizza.”

“Nah, you get sick of pizza. And I could probably use a salad.”

“Are you sick?” Bucky asked dramatically. “A salad?” Clint rolled his eyes and squeezed his hand before leaning against Bucky as they made their way outside. “Sleepy?” he guessed.

“I can do this all day.”

“Don’t start,” Bucky muttered.

“Til the end of the-”

“I will punch you.”

Clint smiled before he evened out slowly. “Maybe a little tired. But it’s nice out.” He was rubbing Bucky’s hand, which still felt weird on the metal plating. “Good thing is, I don’t feel like dancing when tired. That’s a blessing.”

“But you feel like singing?” Clint hummed in agreement and Bucky frowned. “You are handling this surprisingly well compared to earlier.”

“Can’t change it, might as well adapt,” Clint answered in a mumble. “How much are you loving this?”

“It's painful,” Bucky answered. “I already don’t like the singing and dancing act. Watching Steve and Sam was just painful. And no offense, but you can’t sing worth a lick.” Clint snorted and nodded in agreement. “But really. It’s wearing everyone out. Makes me feel bad. The only highlight is the times you have actually enjoyed yourself.”

“Aww, babe.” Clint smiled and looked around. “Yeah, well, who doesn’t want to sing about taking down doombots? I’m pretty sure I am making that a thing.” Bucky groaned and rolled his head back dramatically, rewarded with an elbow to his ribs. “You just said you liked it!”

“I liked it because I like you, dummy.”

“Pft, you _like_ -like me. You _love_ me,” Clint teased. “ _If I passed you a note and told you to check a box, you would draw a heart in the yes._ Aww, singing, no.” Clint waved awkwardly at a group of people that had looked his way. “Hey, hi. Just declaring my undying love for my boyfriend in the most awkward way possible. Nothing to see here.”

Bucky had to chew on the inside of his lip to keep himself from laughing. “Smooth.”

“Keep it up and I will make you dance with me- right here, right now.”

They arrived at the restaurant and were taken back to a booth. Clint crashed next to Bucky and leaned into him. Bucky checked behind them before he wrapped an arm around Clint’s shoulders, resting his arm on the backing of the booth. Bucky liked this little restaurant, it was always on the right side of busy, but not overly so where neither of them would be able to relax during their meal. The owner didn’t seem to mind if they lingered a little longer than their normal clients, nor did they say too much when Clint and Bucky would end up there post-mission a few times, looking worse for wear.

Bucky ordered for the both of them, giving the waitress a wink and a shrug mouthing “what can you do”. She made a joke about not ordering the pizza per usual and Bucky laughed it off and said Clint had lost a bet, which meant no pizza for a week. Clint, for his part, looked like he was zoning out to not bring too much attention to the situation. However, the comment did earn him a pinch under the table in a silent protest of the idea, which only made Bucky smile more. Once she was gone he tilted his head up and kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“No pizza for a week,” Clint whispered incredulously. 

“You are a creature of habit,” Bucky whispered back. Clint’s leg was bouncing a little and Bucky reached over and ran his hand up his thigh. “You sure this isn’t a bad idea?”

“If I fight it I just get sleepy, right? We’ll call a cab,” Clint answered. “All our plans were ruined. We were supposed to go out today, do that bike thing in the park you wanted to try out. And I just… this was the only way I could think of to make up for it.”

Bucky pulled his hand up and turned Clint’s chin. “Clint, shit happens.”

“It happens way too much,” Clint pointed out. “I just wanted to have the perfect day and it got ruined by a musical number, and you _hate_ musicals.”

“I do, but you’re worth it,” Bucky assured him. “Although if I were you I would stop teasing Wanda so much about Enchanted? Maybe make one joke and leave it at that. I know you were just trying to perk her up while Vision and Pietro are gone on a mission, but this… maybe a little extreme.”

Clint groaned and sat up when the bread and salads came out. “Maybe instead of a true love's kiss, I should attempt a brotherly apology.”

“Mhhh, might not be a bad idea,” Bucky said. “If nothing else, maybe when we get back we’ll go sit with her some. Make sure she is okay. You know how much she hates when these things happen.”

The rest of the meal went surprisingly well. Clint would do small things to make some kind of noise, mostly scraping or clinking his fork against the plate as a small release from whatever the spell was doing to him. He managed to eat more than he had earlier in the day, which made Bucky feel a little bit better. He even opted for dessert, and not to split it. Clint was looking tired, but he was still smiling, occasionally chatting with the waitstaff; when he did talk to them, he squeezed Bucky’s hand tightly to keep himself busy in a different way. Bucky was impressed at just how much Clint was learning and adapting to the situation, although there wasn’t a chance in hell he was going to tell Clint that. Clint would have somehow taken that information and rolled with it.

“Come on, let’s turn this rotten day into an amazing night,” Bucky said after he paid, scooting so Clint was forced into motion. “We can’t really do the bike tour in the park, but we can walk along the waterfront.”

“Sounds romantic,” Clint agreed, holding a hand out and pulled Bucky out of the booth. “Maybe tomorrow we can do that bike tour. Give the middle finger to the scheduled Steve events.”

“You just want to annoy Steve,” Bucky laughed.

“I do. I really do,” Clint admitted. “He gets that look in his eyes where he is questioning life choices, and his jaw clenches just right. But lord knows he can’t say anything because he doesn’t want to upset you, and he doesn’t want me to become dramatic.”

“You are a shit,” Bucky informed his boyfriend. “If he _does_ say something, what form of retaliation do you have planned? Because I know you have something planned.”

“I am painting the shield in glitter paint so there is glitter everywhere,” Clint said, his smile getting impossibly big. “ _Can you just imagine it now? Go ahead and picture! A death by glitter.”_ Clint jumped up on a bench but he didn’t seem too annoyed by the outburst. “ _Steve Rogers throwing a shield shining in the light, leaving little sprinkles of absolute delight. It smacks off Kong’s head and sprays American cheer here and there. The kids will be screaming, the parents would be laughing, and Steve? He’d be steaming._ _What screams America more than having yours truly have some razzle dazzle in his fight?_ ”

He was jumping from bench to bench, sometimes doing flips as he did it. The people around were watching and laughing, some were taking a video. If it had been anyone else but Clint, Bucky would have put an end to it. Clint had a habit of working with the Spiderkid -Peter was his name, Bucky reminded himself - and doing insane internet challenges. Some were for charity, some because the two shared the same maturity level at times apparently. So it wasn’t too uncommon for Clint to be acting out in public, or to be seen doing something completely off the wall. Pepper was going to insist on turning this to a viral trend, however, to preserve some integrity and conceal the real reason behind the singing.

Clint jumped off the back of the bench with a flip and Bucky caught him. Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders for a minute, whispered something about being his hero, and kissed his cheek before he flipped out of his arms. “I am pretty sure Steve had more than enough razzle dazzle when he had to punch a fake Hitler to rally the troops,” Bucky mused, dusting his hands off on his pants.

Clint waggled his eyebrows dramatically. “ _Now picture his uniform, all shiny and new, right down to his boots!_ ” Clint did a little spin and caught a woman watching by the hands, spinning her next. “Oops! Sorry! Not my boyfriend!” He grinned while she laughed before he caught Bucky’s hands, looking like he was about to explode.

“I am pretty sure Steve would murder you,” Bucky laughed, hugging Clint tightly. “I am pretty sure everyone else on the team would absolutely love it.”

“As in you would love it?”

“As in you’re an idiot and I love you,” Bucky answered affectionately. “Come on, doll. It’s time to start heading home. You are starting to look exhausted. We can check in with Wanda before we head off to sleep.”

“I’ll sing you to sleep.” 

Bucky kissed his cheek before he forced them on their way. There were bags forming under Clint’s eyes and they were starting to look dark. Even if he gave in to the song and dance act, he was still losing energy and fast. Bucky opted to wrap an arm around Clint’s back and pull him in as they walked.

The rain had started to settle into a steady pour, to which Clint insisted on singing _It’s raining men_ , dancing again and seemingly having a good time. Bucky hardly participated, but a few times he had cracked up at Clint’s antics. One group of girls stopped them and asked if Clint knew some song by Luke Bryan about rain, to which Clint started singing that too. The small group of women were laughing and cheering, and Bucky had to drag Clint away from that group before they could request any more songs. 

By the time they got back to the Tower, everything was oddly quiet. Bucky checked and it seemed like Bruce had worked with Dr. Cho to figure out something that would knock everyone out, minus Steve, who FRIDAY said was in the Hulk out room in the basement to keep himself from the others. Even Wanda was asleep at this point.

“You should have seen it,” Natasha said from behind them, and Clint jumped a mile before grabbing onto Bucky. “We got to haul Tony out of his lab while he was stumbling asleep. He is currently passed out in Steve’s bed.”

“Now where are you and Steve going to sleep?” Clint asked, faking innocents but the grin telling a different story.

Bucky couldn’t help but snort and high five his boyfriend. Natasha and Steve thought they had been sneaky about hiding their relationship. As if Steve could hide his affection for Natasha, or keep his mouth shut around Bucky. And Clint had his suspicions before Steve actually confessed to Bucky. Now it was a waiting game to see who was actually going to come out and say it.

Natasha arched an eyebrow and slowly raised her hand before she flipped Clint off. Clint snickered before he stretched. “Steve and I aren’t together.”

“No?” Bucky asked, trying to hold back his amusement.

“Really? Not what I heard three days ago,” Clint said before Natasha shot him daggers. “Er- ah screw it. Bucky already knows. Date a man that doesn’t spill the tea around his best friend.”

“Who else knows?” Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

“Literally just us, although no one on the team is that stupid that they can’t see Steve’s heart eyes around you,” Bucky said, getting on the elevator with Clint. “Coming up with us?”

“No, I believe I have a date with someone that’s underground,” Natasha said.

“Don’t kill Cap! The rest of us look awful in the stars and stripes,” Clint said as the elevator closed. “Except for you. Think we can-”

“Don’t push your luck,” Bucky answered. “I am never wearing that again.” Clint pouted. “So… you are going to take a shower and get in bed. I am going to-”

“Get in the shower and get in bed,” Clint said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Nice try.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Clint walked off first and started stripping off layers as he went. “Too many clothes. Too late at night.”

“And please make sure you wear normal boxers to bed. I don’t want to catch the Iron Man ones again. It is a mood killer.”

“Pft, tonight it’s Black Widow,” Clint called back. His head popped out as Bucky leaned down to start collecting clothes. “Hey, babe. Are you making one of your protein shake things?”

“Yes, and I will make you a smaller one,” Bucky promised.

Clint did a fist pump before he disappeared. “Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

Bucky sighed and got to work cleaning their apartment up and making protein shakes. It was something he had done for almost a year now, finding that it kept him full longer, and thus he could sleep just a little bit longer. Sometimes Clint participated in the nightly ritual, even sitting in the kitchen while Bucky whipped them up. 

He started a load of laundry because the heathen he was living with forgot to do it last night. He straightened the rest of the living room and changed the laundry over before making the protein shakes. The exhaustion of the day started to settle into his bones and he wanted nothing more than the crash in bed the moment he was done, but he knew he was going to have to do the dishes and shower first.

He walked into the room, sipping his own shake as Clint caught his, kissing Bucky’s cheek before walking around to his side of the bed. He seemed to be jittery again, pacing more than anything. Bucky turned the television on and flipped it to a music station.

“I don’t know whether I love you or hate you anymore,” Clint said through a smile.

“Just trying to help. I’m pulling double duty. I’m going to shower and drink this.”

“Oh, sure, but when I say I am going to eat and shower-”

“Clint, no.”

“Exactly!” Clint exclaimed with a grin. “Go on babe. I support your decision. Just remember this the next time you find me in the tub with a beer.”

“Noted.”

Bucky disappeared into the shower and gave himself a quick once over. He picked up Clint’s soap from the ground and put it back in its spot before he used his own. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the shower wall, taking a few minutes to decompress and get his head about him. Bucky hoped in the morning Wanda would figure out whatever had happened and everything would be back to normal. If not, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to do. There was no way Clint was going to handle two days in a row with the physical stress, even if he would never admit to it. And there was no way Bucky was mentally prepared to take another day of all the singing and dancing. Things had to work out right.

Bucky toweled off and drank the rest of his shake before he walked into the bedroom. The television was running still and Clint was passed out. Bucky carefully picked up his glass and walked to the kitchen to wash everything up. When he got back, he carefully removed Clint’s hearing aids before grabbing an extra blanket to throw over him. Bucky settled in his spot and ran his hand through Clint’s hair until his boyfriend slowly sank low enough to be in a more comfortable sleeping position.

After putting in a long day’s work, it didn’t take long for Bucky to fall asleep.

Waking up to an empty bed always made Bucky’s mind race just a little, and it was not the jump start to the day he had wanted. He sat up quickly and looked around, but there was no sign of a struggle. That’s when the aroma of tea infiltrated the room and he looked at the door.

“Morning, babe,” Clint sang, strolling over with a tray. “There’s more in the kitchen when you’re ready for it.”

Bucky caught his wrist before he could walk away. “Tell me it’s done,” he all but demanded. Clint rose an eyebrow. “The singing. Any urges? Any dancing?”

Clint leaned down and kissed him briefly before he poked the tip of Bucky’s nose. “So far… so good.”

Bucky sat up just a little straighter and tightened his hold on Clint. “Clint, I am serious right now. You better not be letting me down gently only for me to walk into the training room to another Mulan day. I literally cannot, and I will not. I will pull a Natasha.”

Clint laughed and shook his hand to get it free, and Bucky let go. “I am serious. So far no singing.” Bucky eyed him suspiciously. “I’m not lying!”

“Then why are you all excited to leave the room?” Bucky asked as Clint nearly ran out of the room.

“Because I spilled the water so I moved the box of tea bags you have to the stove and I kinda might have placed ‘em next to the hot burner.”

“Clint!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Babe!” Clint shot back with an equal level of dramatics.

Bucky snorted and hung his head before he looked down at the food. It was a rare treat that Clint was the first awake and snuck off to cook. Bucky tested the tea out first before he nodded. _Not bad_. So far- Bucky could get used to this. He then decided to tuck into the eggs, pushing them onto his toast. Clint came in a minute later, holding his own plate of food and mug of tea. He climbed into bed and sat cross-legged and leaned over. Bucky reached over and scratched his back and Clint moved so Bucky could get all the spots as he ate.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

They watched some show about Pompeii, which might have been morbid first thing in the morning but, well, they had seen some gruesome things in their lives, Bucky was pretty sure they could handle this. Not once did Bucky see Clint twitch or drum his fingers and he was starting to think that maybe the worst was behind them. Maybe the spell broke overnight, had a time limit, or maybe Wanda fixed it. Bucky really didn’t care any way you sliced it.

Clint leaned over and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “ _When I look into your eyes, it’s like watching the night sky.”_ Bucky tensed before Clint slowly started to grin. “You are too easy.”

“Clint, I will murder you and hide your body,” Bucky threatened, reaching back and grabbing a pillow and knocking him in the head with it. Clint laughed and held his arms up to block the pillow.

“You want to watch Wicked?” he suggested while laughing.

“You have a death wish?”

“How about Rent? No? Uh- oh! Hairspray!”

For the first time since they had started living together, Bucky didn’t care about the mess he made. He launched himself forward, knocking the tray over and sending the tea spilling everywhere as he pushed Clint back with the pillow, holding it firmly over his face until Clint tapped out in submission.

“We done now?” Bucky asked, lifting the pillow.

Clint only smirked. “Kinkyboots?” Bucky growled and covered his face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Image description of the top banner: Light background with purple trim. "A Very Musical Day" written across the top. Next text segment is " 'I should tell you how much I love you, but that would take all day' Clint sang in a rough, tired drawl." Last text segment at the very bottom states " 'Why are you singing?' Clint shook his head minutely, his eyes wide." Left image is a bust of Clint, eyes and mouth open. Right image is of Bucky's left hand holding a purple mug of tea, music notes floating out of it towards the top of the poster. There is the image of the "skip" button between word segments, with a "louder" button drawn along the bottom of the poster.


End file.
